


Relax

by antimorston



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston
Summary: since i finally wrotemy first real nsfw fic(btw it’s charles/arthur) i can’t stop w the implied (and otherwise) nsfw so. here’s a lil thing inspired by a big long list of nsfw prompts i read through





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> since i finally wrote [my first real nsfw fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468927/chapters/46342702) (btw it’s charles/arthur) i can’t stop w the implied (and otherwise) nsfw so. here’s a lil thing inspired by a big long list of nsfw prompts i read through

John trembled in his saddle as he approached the house, still a bit livid with the sheriff. He had halved the bounty of a gang member simply because he had spit at the sheriff when John brought him in. Like it was John’s fault? The sheriff had _ wanted _him alive, and the poster hadn’t said “only $30 if he spits in my face when you bring him in” when John tore it from the wall inside of the post office. 

It was still a decent bounty, he told himself as he took the three stairs leading up his porch in one bound. Only one window was glowing with a soft yellow-orange light, but John knew Javier was most likely still awake. 

He was, lying half-dressed and sprawled out across the most plush couch John had ever seen in his life. Javier had insisted they bought it with a chunk of the money Dutch had retrieved from Blackwater (and subsequently left on Mount Hagen). The origin of the money was unquestioned as John, clean-shaven, sharply dressed, and holding himself tall (as well as donning some of Abigail’s makeup to hide his scars), practiced his most formal speaking with a very rich merchant. 

He smiled as he remembered how he made a fool of himself to the shopkeep for Javier’s sofa. 

Javier looked up as John walked in, and though John was smiling, Javier saw through it and grimaced at him. “Something wrong?” 

The anger, lying dormant as John reminisced, flared back up again. “Just fuckin’ bounty huntin’,” he cursed, and Javier nodded, humming quietly. 

He pushed himself to a sitting position, struggling against the couch, which seemed to want nothing but to suck him in, and beckoned at John. “_Ven aquí, gordito_,” Javier cooed, and John laughed, feeling some of the anger melt away. 

“Lemme get these clothes off first,” John said, already starting to pull off his boots. Javier sat back and let the couch envelop him as John peeled off his dirty jeans. After a few seconds, he was making his way to where Javier sat. One of Javier’s hands patted his thigh, and John felt his heart skip a couple beats as he settled onto his lap. He was facing their hearth, his feet on the ground and his back pressed against Javier’s chest. 

“Relax,” Javier whispered to him. He pressed his lips against the side of John’s neck, not yet biting but brushing his teeth over the skin. “Tell me what happened.”

John huffed, then arms were encircling his chest, warm and gentle. “I went out to get a bounty for sixty dollars,” he started. 

Javier’s hands trailed down his sides, just shy of tickling him. “That’s a lot,” he whispered against John’s skin, which was still a little flushed with anger. 

“It was,” John agreed. “But then I found the guy, and when I brought him in,_ alive_, like the sheriff _ wanted_, he spit in the fucking sheriff’s goddamn face.”

“Language,” Javier joked, and John bristled slightly less.

“Then,” John continued, shifting so he was resting against Javier, but not suffocating him. “He halved the bounty because I ‘couldn’t control him’ or some shit like that.” He was near fuming again, until Javier rested his head on John’s shoulder.

“I can help you relax, if you’d like.” His voice was a low murmur, and as he awaited John’s response, he started to nip at John’s exposed neck. 

“Whatever you want to do, Javi,” John whispered finally. 

“Whatever I want, huh?” Javier asked. 

“Whatever you want.” The affirmation was all Javier needed, his hands sliding over John’s thin undershirt and shorts with practiced ease. “Especially that,” John added when Javier’s hand slid under his waistband. 

An hour later, John lay dozing next to Javier in their bed, all traces of his bad day wiped away. 

**Author's Note:**

> probably gonna write more jovier bc i need to work on their characterizations  
[my tumblr](https://transcharthur.tumblr.com)


End file.
